


Of gifts and pleasures

by leeknowaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff(?), HOLY JISOO, LETS PRAY, M/M, One Shot, Smut, idek if there is fluff here, its always smut, its smut, slightly aggressive yjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowaki/pseuds/leeknowaki
Summary: Long haired Yoon Jeonghan is the ultimate kink.





	Of gifts and pleasures

"Stay, please~" Jeonghan pressed his palms together, blinking his eyes ever so cutely at Jisoo. It's their first year celebration of being together as boyfriends, and Jeonghan sure as hell won't let the day end with just a movie and a twilight coffee date. 

Jisoo hesitantly sighs, he had always been so weak when it comes to Yoon Jeonghan. Specially when he's acting all cute and irresistible. Given that Jisoo lives in a strict household, he couldn't really spend nights with his lover. Jeonghan, on the other hand, lives free on his own in an apartment almost a city away from Jisoo. 

"and besides, it's getting late! It's.. it's not safe to travel." Jeonghan added, desperately trying to make his boyfriend stay the night with him.

"Baby, it's only 6:30." 

"It's our anniversary-" Jeonghan's sounded most vulnerably weak as he look down and fiddles with his fingers. "I just wanna spend more time with you.. I want to lay beside you and feel your heartbeat and watch you fall asleep." he moves his gaze back up to meet Jisoo's, eyes tearing up. "I want to make breakfast for you tomorrow too, please just stay the night with me.."

Jisoo smiled, ever so sweetly, a smile that could warm up any person's heart. But of course, the most beautiful smiles are exclusively for the most precious persons only. And to Jisoo, that person is no other than Jeonghan. Jisoo brushes some strands of Jeonghan's hair away from his eyes and held his cheek, nodding at him. "I'll stay, hush now." Jisoo's voice is calm. He's a person whose voice never seemed to waiver from it's calm tone, like he never even raised his voice even for once. Does he even get mad?

"Jinjja..?" Jeonghan's eyes glittered up and the forming tears suddenly aren't visible anymore. He clapped his hands excitedly before hugging his boyfriend tightly. "You'll sleep with me~ Jisoo will sleep beside me~" Jeonghan sings happily which made Jisoo chuckle. Isn't he the most adorable person in the world?

For the favour being, they made the most out of their night. Sitting cozy on the sofa, as they snuggle under a thin breathable blanket, Jeonghan leaning his back ever so comfortably against Jisoo's chest. He sighed happily as they come to a low from laughing at a random memory they just brought up. It's been two hours or so but the trip down on their ever so sweet memory lane seems endless against the ticking clock. 

Jeonghan rest his head back on Jisoo's shoulder to stare at him, their fingers laced up with each other's. He stared keenly, eyes running over every detail of Jisoo's face. His pretty lashes, his evident soft hair hanging freely just to stop right about a little past his brows, his perfectly sculpted nose, flawless cheeks. Even the countless piercings in his ear and Jisoo's soft, kissable lips. His neck... Jeonghan gulped in silently as his mind starts to wander off more than his eyes does. Far beyond. Jisoo nudges his shoulder gently.

"What is it?" he asked, voice still so calm. Jeonghan just shrugged, a few seconds before he jolts up and tap Jisoo's chest excitedly. As if an idea just suddenly hit him and nothing else can wait to tell but Jisoo's response.

"Wae? What is it?" Jisoo asked, with a chuckle this time. 

"You want a midnight snack?" Jeonghan said, excitedly, with a grin plastered on his face. 

Jisoo's eyebrows are half-furrowed, but he nods anyway. Jeonghan responded with a giggle before pecking Jisoo's lips.

"Wait for me." he leaves with yet another sweet smile before strutting away. Jisoo sighed, a happy one, as he rest his back against the sofa. Isn't Jeonghan just too cute to handle?

After about a few couple of minutes, Jisoo was already growing drowsy. He looked up at the wall clock, contemplating whether to follow Jeonghan in the kitchen or just wait as he was told.

To his surprise, his wait has already ended. A couple of soft, light hands flowed gently from his shoulders to meet right in the middle of his chest. Followed by some strands of hair falling softly just beside his cheek and a familiar angelic voice saying..

"Hey babe." Jeonghan places a soft, chaste kiss on Jisoo's cheek before walking over to showcase himself in front of his boyfriend. Jisoo was left dumbfounded, mouth hanging slightly open as Jeonghan carefully sits himself on Jisoo's lap. 

Jisoo examined Jeonghan from his head down. Far from being tied like earlier, Jeonghan's hair is now hanging free along the sides of his cheeks. A little messier too, as if he'd run his hand up there a couple of times. He's now wearing a shirt, large enough to be his own, sleeves running long enough to cover half of his fingers. And his pants, wait.. where did his pants go-

Jeonghan undid his top two buttons, letting the shirt hang off his shoulders, enough to expose most of his chest. He shrugs intently, shaking his hair back, before smiling sweetly at Jisoo who is still in shock with everything he is seeing. There's just too much skin, too much of Jeonghan his eyes could handle. 

"Your midnight snack is served." Jeonghan's voice was rather seducing, his lips forming such a well-planned smirk.

"Jeonghan-ah.. what—" Jeonghan cut Jisoo off with a soft, sweet kiss before trailing off to his jaw. Jisoo was completely stunned, obviously unable to say anything. Being a well-raised kid, he knew better than to do risky things. Especially this type of risky. But Jeonghan.. Jeonghan's lips work magic on him. Leaving him unable to think straight.

"If you won't take it, maybe I should at least take mine." with that, Jeonghan shuffles off of Jisoo's lap and kneels right in front of him. He spreads Jisoo's knees apart, gradually brushing his hands up on Jisoo's thighs before working on unbuckling his belt. 

The clinking of his belt buckle woke a little of Jisoo. He immediately grips Jeonghan's wrists, making him halt from what he was doing.

"The.. the lord is watching." Jisoo warned, his chest inflating and deflating like he just ran. Jeonghan sent him a glare before swating his hands away.

Jeonghan worked his way through and carefully pulled Jisoo's member freely from his jeans. He gasps happily, giving Jisoo's length a gentle squeeze before pumping with a hand. He dipped his head down to lick Jisoo's underside, eyes meeting his lover's.

"Let's give him a good show then." 

Jeonghan wraps his soft lips around Jisoo's growing erection and sucks on his tip before slowly bobbing his head down until his mouth was full. 

"please d-don't.." it was all Jisoo could mumble as he feel himself heating up from the inside. Seeing Jeonghan sucking on his cock for the very first time was sinful enough. The way Jeonghan was almost naked, his bare chest, the strands of his hair falling out to cover a little of his face, the way he was fucking his own mouth on Jisoo's cock, everything was too sinful for Jisoo's eyes but also too fucking good to take his eyes away from.

Jeonghan pushes farther down to almost meet Jisoo's base with his lips before slowly sucking his way up to leave a deliciously loud pop on his tip. He continued pumping Jisoo's, now, successfully hard dick with his hand as he tilt his head, licking his lips teasingly, staring up at him. 

"Don't what, babe?" Jeonghan refrains from pumping his hand to rub Jisoo's leaking tip with his thumb.

Jisoo licks his lips and tries his hardest to compose himself through the twitches Jeonghan's hand was giving him. As much as he wants to do the right thing, his self control was already shattering. Illogically, right now, to give in is the only thing right to do. He then relaxes his back against the sofa and lets his head fall back too.

"please don't.. stop-" 

Jeonghan was beyond happy to hear that, he almost immediately dived back to Jisoo's dick. He worked his tongue against Jisoo's pulsating cock while his hand caresses Jisoo's inner thigh. He moaned spontaneously as he bob his head faster, sucking on Jisoo even deeper. Jeonghan's ears were overwhelmed by the sounds Jisoo made. Nothing but lewd yet soft moans as he half-consciously bury his fingers on Jeonghan's hair and tugs on it.

He could tell how much he's doing great by how erotic Jisoo's body reflexes was. The twitching and eventual hip bucking made Jeonghan's eagerness to pleasure his lover grow even more. 

Jeonghan shuts his eyes close as he pushes even deeper when he felt Jisoo's dick twitch in his mouth and his hand gripping tighter on his hair.

"Baby.. I'm—" before Jisoo could even finish, he was already bursting his load down Jeonghan's throat, gagging him a bit. Jeonghan most willingly swallowed everything, sucking up unto Jisoo's tip dutifully. 

Jeonghan giggles as he pull Jisoo's pants off completely before straddling on his lap again. He then slowly unbottons his shirt, revealing he was wearing nothing else but a smirk on his pretty lips. Jisoo was still breathing heavily when Jeonghan kissed him, a little more aggressive this time. More needy, more lustful. 

Jisoo's hand, as if working on its own will, clings onto Jeonghan's nape to pull him closer. Jisoo kissed him deeper, his tongue slips in to fight for dominance which Jeonghan gladly grants. Jisoo moans into Jeonghan's mouth as he feels him grind their crotches together. Jisoo's shirt was discarded quickly. 

Jisoo's lips wandered off to Jeonghan's neck, eventually sucking on it as Jeonghan grinds his bare buttcrack against Jisoo's dick which is now slowly growing erected again. Jeonghan grips on Jisoo's shoulders for support as he continuously lets out sweet, needy moans. He looked down on Jisoo with pleading eyes, still grinding on him. 

"P-please.." Jeonghan breathed.

"Please what, baby?" Jisoo muttered before placing wet kisses on Jeonghan's bare chest. 

"Please fuck me.." 

Jisoo nodded in response, a hand guiding Jeonghan's waist while the other positioning his tip on Jeonghan's entrance. Jeonghan slowly pushes himself down, screaming in both pain and pleasure from the lack of preparation. Jeonghan adjusts his hips before slowly humping on Jisoo's hard cock, both moaning lewdly. Jeonghan's tightness causes too much friction for the both of them.

It didn't take Jeonghan too long to adjust to Jisoo's thickness, or he was just too needy to even protest when Jisoo gripped firmly on his waist and starts bucking his hips up to pound inside Jeonghan, meeting his every thrust. 

"f-fuck Jisoo-yaaahh~" Jeonghan bounces even faster as he felt Jisoo hit that very sensitive yet very satisfying sweet spot inside of him. Jisoo groans deeply as he threw his head back, feeling a familiar knot in his abdomen tighten.

"Language." Jisoo said in a deep, sultry voice. 

Jeonghan whimpers in protest, gripping tight on Jisoo's shoulders. Jisoo's voice took his sanity away, making his dick twitch in massive want. Before he can even say anything he was so suddenly cumming messily, spunk landing all over Jisoo's bare chest. Jeonghan's visions was suddenly in blurrs, his mouth hanging open from screaming. He was even too dazed to notice that Jisoo just came deep inside him too, filling him up to his hilt.

Soon they were both panting, chests against each other's. Both catching their breaths, neither dared to spoke forth of what just happened until they were both back to their senses. Jeonghan lifts himself up slowly to pull Jisoo out before laying on his chest again. 

"You're so strict.." Jeonghan finally said, breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't kiss a dirty mouth." he answered calmly, brushing Jeonghan's hair gently. If Jeonghan wasn't so tired from all the screaming and fucking, he would've jolted up to protest but he just chuckled softly against Jisoo's chest.

"But you would still fuck my dirty mouth now, wouldn't you?" they both chuckled at that before falling into another calm, happy silence.

"Happy anniversary, babe. I hope you like my gift for you." Jeonghan said, slowly resting his eyes.

"Like? I fucking love it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be really honest, my works make me cringe to death istg.


End file.
